


Mat

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gimli finds an awkward culture clash.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 221





	Mat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s dreadfully inappropriate to be making out in the middle of the woods, when they’re supposed to be snatching what valuable scraps of rest they can, especially when the orcs are on them. But Gimli’s a grown dwarf with _needs_, and he feels like Legolas has been taunting him for days—teasing him with that gorgeous body, wrapped in skin-tight clothes with so many peeks of pale skin—not to mention that long, golden hair streaming out behind him, stirring in every little breeze. Watching stray strands flicker across Legolas’ handsome face is like torture to Gimli, because he so badly wants to brush it down, pull it back, run his thick fingers through it and scrunch it into little curls like a proper Dwarven mane. He wants denser braids than Legolas sports, and a plethora of jewelry—if they were back under the mountain, he’d present Legolas with a new clip every morning. Out in the wilderness, Legolas has worn his beautiful hair the same way since they started, and that’s just such a shame. 

Gimli could style it now, but he’s too busy thrusting his tongue into Legolas’ open mouth, because they might only have a few minutes before the others realize they’re gone, and Gimli _needs_ this. He needs his hands on Legolas’ tall, lean body, his teeth in Legolas’ delicate bottom lip. There were so many times that Gimli thought of this and pushed it down, because how could any proper dwarf lust after an _elf_, but the harrowing journey’s broken down all his denial. They might die tomorrow, and he’s not ready to go without indulging. Legolas baits him into it, coy and always too _happy_, eager to kiss back when Gimli thrusts up against him. Gimli’s fingers slide along the back of Legolas’ slender neck, catching in a dozen long threads. Legolas makes a muffled gasping sound inside his mouth, and Gimli swallows it right down. 

Everything about Legolas is just so _pretty_. It’s not like with other elves, who are all too fragile and flighty; Legolas still has their beauty, but Gimli knows he’s not so flimsy as he appears. He’s a fierce _warrior_ with a bow every bit as deadly as Gimli’s axe. So Gimli knows he doesn’t have to hold back. He can use all his best moves, the kind that always have his fellow dwarves salivating for him. 

He takes a fistful of Legolas’ long hair, twining it around his palm, gathering as much silken strands as he can manage. It’s all so very _soft_, like nothing else Gimli’s ever felt. It’s exquisite. The very best. Usually, slotting one’s hand into the natural tangles of a dwarf’s hair is enough to catch, but his fingers slice through Legolas’ velvety curtains like parting water. He has to really make an effort to twist his fingers in it. 

Then, when he has a decent chunk, he tugs as hard as he can, yanking Legolas’ head back to expose Legolas’ flawless throat to Gimli’s hungry teeth. That’s usually where his partners cry out in ecstasy, moaning and arching for him. 

But Legolas’ cry isn’t a pleasured one—it’s sharp, full of pain, and Gimli instantly knows that he’s done something wrong. He tries to yank his hand away, but he’s made such a knot that he only tugs it more in the process, dragging a ragged whimper out of Legolas’ mouth. To Gimli’s utter horror, there are actually _tears_ in the corner of Legolas’ eyes. Gimli instantly leaps back along the log, first glancing through the trees to where the others sleep—no one’s shot up yet—and then spluttering to Legolas, “Sorry!”

Legolas hisses through clenched teeth, eyes scrunched up. He lifts one hand to the back of his head, gingerly touching the rat’s nest Gimli made. _Shame_ floods through Gimli, cutting right into his heart. He feels _horrible_. He splutters, “It’s a Dwarven technique, but I should’ve known—I apologize—”

“It is fine,” Legolas says, though the hurt is still all over his face. He massages the back of his neck, gaze turned away. It’s _not_ fine.

“I didn’t—I thought—with dwarves—”

“Dwarven hair is already tangled,” Legolas murmurs. “Elven hair is kept straight and smooth for a reason.”

“Well, I didn’t know that!”

Legolas sighs. He lowers his hand and looks back at Gimli, lashes still lowered but pupils no longer so widely dilated. He insists, “I am alright.”

Gimli frowns. He grumbles to himself, then shifts closer, reaching around Legolas, who thankfully doesn’t tense, and he pecks the back of Legolas’ head. He sits back to explain, “A kiss to make it better.”

Legolas dons a gentle smile. He returns the kiss, but to Gimli’s forehead. Gimli grunts, “I really am sorry.”

“And I really am alright. You startled me, but I am not so weak as to end a perfect night over one simple injury.”

The fact that Legolas, apparently, considers himself injured, isn’t lost on Gimli. But when Legolas gracefully leans down to brush their lips together, Gimli doesn’t protest. Legolas presses in and threads his fingers down into Gimli’s beard, which is an instant mess and has Gimli moaning deliciously already. Legolas breathes against his lips, “At least now I know how to show my desire for you in your own terms.” He tugs much subtler than what Gimli did, but it still makes Gimli’s toes curl and his eyes roll back. The sting of it is divine—he can’t imagine why elves wouldn’t enjoy such a wondrous sensation. But he doesn’t question it. He’s too busy groaning as Legolas plays with his beard and kisses his lips. 

Gimli deepens the kiss again, and their delightful night continues.


End file.
